newagenarutofandomcom-20200214-history
Taijutsu Specialist
About Taijutsu Specialist Taijutsu Specialist is a Class that Specializes in Taijutsu. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Taijutsu Taijutsu] is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the use of natural human abilities. Class Statistics and Charts Saves, Attack Bonus, Specials Specials * '''Jutsu Casting''': A taijutsu specialist is able to use taijutsu. The DC for his taijutsu is 10 + 1/5 his character's level + jutsu level + Strength Modifier. * '''AC Bonus:''' When unarmored and unencumbered, the taijutsu specialist adds her Wisdom bonus (if any) to her AC. In addition, a taijutsu specialist gains a +1 bonus to AC at 5th level. This bonus increases by 1 for every five taijutsu specialist levels thereafter (+2 at 10th, +3 at 15th, and +4 at 20th level). These bonuses to AC apply even when the taijutsu specialist is flat-footed. She loses these bonuses when she is immobilized or helpless, when she wears any armor, when she carries a shield, or when she carries a medium or heavy load. * '''Bonus Feat:''' At 1st level, a taijutsu specialist may select either Improved Grapple or Stunning Fist as a bonus feat. At 2nd level, she may select either Combat Reflexes or Deflect Arrows as a bonus feat. At 6th level, she may select either Improved Disarm or Improved Trip as a bonus feat. A taijutsu specialist need not have any of the prerequisites normally required for these feats to select them. * '''Slow Fal'''l: At 4th level or higher, a taijutsu specialist within arm’s reach of a wall can use it to slow her descent. When first using this ability, she takes damage as if the fall were 20 feet shorter than it actually is. The taijutsu specialist’s ability to slow her fall (that is, to reduce the effective distance of the fall when next to a wall) improves with her taijutsu specialist level until at 20th level she can use a nearby wall to slow her descent and fall any distance without harm. * '''Evasion''': At 5th level or higher if a taijutsu specialist makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if a taijutsu specialist is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless taijutsu specialist does not gain the benefit of evasion. * '''Improved Evasion:''' At 11th level, a taijutsu specialist’s evasion ability improves. She still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks, but henceforth she takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless taijutsu specialist does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. * '''Uncanny Dodge''': Starting at 17th level, a taijutsu specialist can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She retains her Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if she is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, she still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. '''Other Statistics''' =